Anakin and Middle Earth
by JazzT12
Summary: Anakin Skywalker is conflicted about everything that he has done, but he will do anything he has to do to save his beloved Padme. While being on his ship trying to get things off his mind his ship has been sucked into a black hole in a whole different world that he has never known called Middle Earth. Little did Anakin Skywalker know this place would change him for the better.


**Anakin Skywalker and Middle Earth**

Anakin Skywalker who has just been previously been renamed to Darth Vader has murdered younglings "future jedis" and important people in the republic. You might be thinking why be thinking why has he committed all of these murders. You see Anakin Skywalker is young, compassionate, in love and conflicted. He has had harsh dreams of his wife Padme. Darth Sidious told him that he knew the way to bring people back to life and took advantage of Anakin. Anakin did whatever to make sure that he was not going to lose his beloved Padme.

Anakin had just done his last killing spree on the fiery planet Mustafar. He has so many conflicting thoughts going on through his head.

"What have I done? "No wait! Everything will be ok. I am doing all of this for Padme," he thought to himself.

Due to all of the emotions that he was feeling he needed time to think about everything that he had done. He went inside of his ship and left off the planet Mustafar. While he was on his ship he still kept on thinking

"What have I done?!" He even had flashbacks of all the younglings he had killed. With all of the thoughts that were going on through his mind he did not realize that his ship had been sucked into a black hole.

Anakin's ship had finally crashed on the plains of Dagorlad. Injured and confused he climbed out of his destroyed ship with his lightsaber being the only weapon that he has. He walked around and observed his environment by using his force seeing. While he was using his force seeing on the plains of Dagorlad he noticed that there was a war happening with strange men in strange armor and hideous creatures that he has ever seen called orcs. The battle that he was watching was called the Battle of Dagorlad the alliances of men and elves fighting against other creatures such as orcs who are loyal to Sauron the creator of the one ring that can rule them all. He had no idea where he was and what was going on as he watched all of the chaos and catastrophe that was happening.

"I have never seen creatures like this before or even been on this planet before" he said.

He is so terrified for his safety that he went into hiding into anything that he saw. As he was frantically rushing the only place he saw to hide was this tall black evil looking gate called Mordor. As soon as he got behind the black gate he saw a group of orcs and trolls with weapons patrolling the gate. Of all the creatures that he has seen on the various planets that he has been on they were the most hideous creatures he had ever seen. Two orcs were behind him that he was unaware of and suddenly attacked him. When he realized that he was being attacked he pulled out his lightsaber.

"I have never seen that weapon before! It must be some sort of sorcery" said one of the orcs.

Before the other orc could even respond about the weapon that they saw Anakin slashed and killed them. When he had done that he caused a scene and caught the other orcs attention and had to use his jedi mind trick to tell them that what they had seen did not happen.

Anakin escaped from Mordor because he obviously realized that he was not safe there. As he was running he was not paying attention he tripped over a boulder, collapsed and fell unconscious. While he was unconscious he heard a warm voice in his head that sounded like a woman. When she came to him in his visions he saw a tall blonde woman with pointy ears and long beautiful blonde hair to her back, dressed in all white and she had a very soothing presence.

While he laid there he heard the woman's voice, that he saw in his visions "We have a jedi amongst us from the outerworld" she said.

He suddenly had woken up in a beautiful place called Lothlorien. He finally realized the woman that he saw in his visions was staring right at him in his eyes. The woman's name who had made eye contact with was named Galadriel. She was known as the "The Lady of the Light" and she was a very powerful elf. Little did Anakin know while he was unconscious she had used her power and had saw all of the horrible things that he had done. She also noticed that he was still young, conflicted, but there was still good in his heart.

Anakin knew that there was never going to be a way where he would be able to get off this weird planet and go back home. He lived with the elves and learned their ways and their language. Galadriel and Anakin grew close and he ended up being her protector. There was rumors amongst the elves and other parts of Middle Earth that there was a romance amongst them, but they were nothing more than just friends. If anything Galadriel reminded him so much of his mother that passed away when he was younger. He showed her the ways of the force and how to even use his lightsaber. She could tell that he was still troubled from his past and asked what would bother him.

He would say "Galadriel would you do anything for the one you love even if it means that you would have to kill innocent people?". Sadly Galadriel could not really relate. She always said to him "Anakin no matter what you have done there is always time to change and there is good still in your heart".

Ten years have gone by and a strange but familiar looking ship landed in Lothlorien. When he fully saw the ship recognized it he was relieved and saw Darth Sidious coming out of the ship he knew he was going to be able to come home and see Padme.

Senator Palpatine said to Anakin "I have been looking for you for years!" "Master I thought I would never see you again" said Anakin.

But Anakin sadly knew that his time with the elves had to come to an end. Anakin said goodbye to the elves and lastly to Galadriel.

" I am honored and very thankful for the kindness that you have you shown me" said Anakin. He grew very fond of Galadriel and the elves. He was truly going to miss them and he would never forget them.

When Anakin and Darth Sidious were on the ship headed back home. He explained to him everything that happened to his ship being sucked into a black hole to the battle he saw and living amongst the elves. He realized that in the back of the ship that there was captured elves. He thought the years that he spent with the elves and especially what Galadriel had mentioned to him. Anakin realized that he did not want to do evil anymore and that his master was truly an evil man. So he secretly pulled out his lightsaber walked behind him and pulled up to his neck. "Anakin you do not want to do this. Remember all the power that I can show you" said Senator Palpatine.

Before he could say another word Anakin slit his throat with his lightsaber. He took control over the ship and returned back to Middle Earth to free the remaining elves in the back of the ship. He then returned back to the Senate and found out that Padme was alive. The way he looked at her you could see how much he was still in love with her. She told him that they have a son named Luke and a daughter named Leia.

"Oh Annie how I missed you" said Padme.

She also mentioned to him that the Senate has changed so much that she was kicked out because they found out who the father out that Anakin was the father of her children. Anakin decided to forget about being a jedi and just wanted a normal life with Padme. They decided to live on the planet Naboo where Padme had grew up with their children. We will sadly never know the great and powerful Luke Skywalker and the one and only Darth Vader. He would tell his children stories of his time spent on Middle Earth. But the Skywalker family lived their lives like ordinary people but the force was always in their blood.


End file.
